Grips on Sanity
by TyLeeChan
Summary: Oneshot: Wasp didn't know how long he had been in the stockade. Too long. Too much injustice. He didn't know how much longer he could stay without going completely insane. Transformers Animated TFA Wasp


**Woohoo! This was one of my original oneshot ideas. I think I could've written it better, but I still like it. The ending is a bit rushed. And at first it was supposed to have Shockwave in it, but I decided not to. **

**This Saturday is the LAST episode of TFA season 3. I do not think this is the last season though. Too much they haven't covered. And just because the creators say so doesn't give good proof. I do believe the same creators said in reference to Starscream 'No clone army, no clone army, absolutely NO clone army'. **

**AND what happened to Screamer!? IS HE OFFLINE!? I think I might die if he is offline. Shockwave has to die for Blurr. And Blurr needs at least a reference if he is indeed offline (though I won't believe that). I mean, how can everyone just FORGET about Blurr?**

**Okay, enough with my ranting. This is about Wasp. I feel pity for Wasp going insane. So I wrote a story. There. I imagined that it would have a darker tone, and though dark stuff happens I don't really feel the darkness...oh well. **

**This isn't one of my best oneshots, but I really like this idea and I wanted to write something to commerate the countdown to the finale. I already drew pictures on Youtube to commerate it there.**

**Rated T for: Cybertronian Cursing (Slag), Violence, Scenes of Torture**

* * *

"_I'll get you Bumblebee, if it's the last thing I do…" _

He writhed in his restraints. How dare they do this to him. He was no traitor. Sentinel Minor knew that. Everybot knew that. He was the best cadet in the camp. He was the `bot that was going to succeed. The `bot that was going to become a Prime, maybe even Magnus. Not a traitor.

He looked around. He was in a dark room, all the lights purposefully out. At this point he knew he was at the stockade. They had put him in stasis when he arrived in the transport ship so that he would stop screaming and moving around. They had been afraid of him. Afraid because they thought he was a `con. He felt his circuits heating up. How dare they.

This was all that slagged Bumblebee's fault. The blundering glitchhead had had it in for him from orbital cycle one. Just because he was the better `bot and Sentinel Minor favored him. He couldn't help it if he was manufactured with more potential than him. Just because they shared the same model did not mean that they had the same abilities. The poor mudflap had done nothing but screw up everything during his training. He cringed remembering all the transform-ups they had to do because of Bumblebee.

He had not thought that Bumblebee would go this far. He knew that he had been searching for the traitor, most likely to redeem himself to their drill sergeant. But to actually plant a communication device in his possession and then make a dramatic revelation to the entire camp? It didn't seem like he would do that. Of course, he was probably still angry at him and Ironhide for dismantling his stabilizing servos and stuffing him in his locker. But that was just fun and games. It wasn't worth going to the stockade.

Wasp's viz scanners became small slits. Bumblebee thought he was _so_ great. His smug little grin as he watched him being wheeled away. Longarm patting him on the back. Sentinel inwardly thanking him, though everybot knew he wouldn't ever claim that Bumblebee had any part in the exposure of the traitor; he most likely would grab all the glory of the capture for himself. Every iota of respect Wasp held for his drill sergeant disappeared when he ripped off his Autobrand. Sentinel was a big coward. A big slagged coward who only cared for his own interests.

And Longarm…Wasp couldn't shake off the feeling that Longarm had something to do with this. He had been spending way too much time with Bumblebee. And he looked too relieved when he was taken away to be uninvolved. No doubt he inspired Bumblebee to find the traitor. He did want to enter Intelligence. Maybe he would use his help for catching the so-called-traitor to get himself a job.

What bothered Wasp the most though was the reaction of the `bot he trusted the most. Ironhide. He had thought they were friends. Surely the fun they had beating up Bumblebee and testing each other's strength wasn't just a ploy. Nevertheless, the `bot had just watched in disbelief as Wasp was taken away. He didn't stick up for his 'friend'. He didn't even look like he believed that Wasp was innocent. Just watched. Probably was going on with his life right now without feeling guilty at all.

A door to his right opened, and Wasp looked up. He had been in the room for cycles, kept strapped to a chair. Finally somebot was coming. Hopefully to get him out. This was very unlikely. Maybe they realized that they had the wrong `bot. That would be a miracle of all miracles.

The lights remained off. He heard steps. Very big steps. They stopped after a few nanoclicks, and he saw the reflection of blue viz scanners staring at him. Except they were up really high. They furrowed in a frown.

"I'm going to release you from your restraints. Don't think you are going anywhere though, ZING!" A gruff voice grumbled from above him. Wasp felt servos grabbing at him in the dark, and the straps were ripped off without much effort. He froze. This `bot must be a monster! If his size wasn't intimidating enough, his voice and strength was.

Without thinking, Wasp jumped up and tried to zap him with his stingers. All that came out were little sparks, even worse than what Bumblebee could conjure up. Of course. They deactivated them. The Elite Guard was smarter than to let a Decepticon spy run around the stockade with working stingers. Well, time to go to plan two.

Using the darkness to what seemed to be his advantage, he spun to the side, hopefully missing the massive `bot. He felt the cold ground and began to run towards where he heard his enemy enter the room. He was almost there. He could make it. Surely this was the biggest security `bot they had. He would be able to escape the others using his speed easily.

All his excitement died when something large slammed into his faceplate and threw him into the wall behind him. His processor ached and he struggled to get back up. Another strike, this time to his stabilizing servos. He gritted his teeth as he fell to the ground again. They felt like they were broken.

"I told you, WHAM, you weren't going anywhere." The `bot reminded in a sadistic tone. Wasp wondered if he was crazy or if the `bot was randomly shouting onomatopoeias in his sentences. "Okay, now that we have you situated, its time for me to do my job. I'm Warpath, and at the moment, I'm your worst nightmare."

Wasp figured Warpath wanted him to respond to his menacing tone, but he decided to remain silent. Didn't want to aggravate the `bot so that he hit him again. A small light in the middle of the room came on, illuminating it enough so that he saw a small table in front of the chair he had been strapped to.

As he had concluded earlier this `bot was big. Huge. He had a red color scheme and at the moment his servos were clenched in fists. Probably still in the position they were when they struck him. What was the most surprising was the giant gun protruding out of his chestplate. He smirked when he saw Wasp noticing it.

"You viz scanning my piece?" He asked, rhetorically, "It's a pretty nice one. Hopefully I won't have to use it on you. If you cooperate that is. One KAPOW blast from this baby would blow a `bot of your size into slag without any effort."

Wasp was about to interject that he wasn't _that_ small and that Warpath was just unnecessarily large, but he couldn't. His mouth was dry and words failed him.

"Now we are willing to negotiate how long your stay will be at the stockade if you are willing to tell us a little bit about this dandy thing." He laid the communication device on the table forcefully. Wasp tensed as he saw it. He didn't know anything about that thing. If anybot did it was Bumblebee. He was the one who found it, not him!

"I don't know anything about that." He replied confidently. Warpath was staring directly into his viz scanners.

"Is that what the Decepticons told you to say, traitor?" There was an obvious hint of disgust in his tone.

"I'm not a traitor!" He cried, "I've never even _seen_ a Decepticon in my life, let alone work with one! And that…that thing," He pointed at the communication device, "I don't know where it came from! You have to believe me! I would never sell out any-" He was interrupted by a Warpath's servo connecting with his faceplate once more. He felt energon leaking from the wound.

"Shut up! We're not stupid you know. We get several double agents every stellar cycle, and they tell the same sob story: 'I'm innocent! Decepticons? I don't know any Decepticons! I'm such a good little `bot, you got the wrong guy'." He mocked in a higher voice, "And guess what? It turns out that they all are really traitors."

"But I'm _not!_"

"BAM! Shut up!" He hit him in the chestplate, which made him double over in pain. "Now, tell me about all your Decepticon buddies. We've heard from good sources that you were in leagues with the head honcho Megatron himself."

"Mega…tron? N-No…don't…haven't…contacted…any…`cons." He gasped in between grunts. He thought he was going to fall apart. Warpath was showing no mercy. And he didn't seem to want to start anytime soon.

"Then you leave me no choice." He seemed to be fidgeting with his gun, and Wasp flinched, preparing himself for a shot from it, "No, I'm not going to BOOM shoot you. You think we would really slag our new informant? No…I'm just going to make you wish you were _never_ manufactured."

Then the punches came. He fell over, his faceplate hitting the ground with a crack. Warpath simply raised him back on his stabilizing servos, which buckled under his weight. Energon was seeping from several parts of his structure. But he didn't resist. He had tried that already, and it didn't go well with this `bot.

"Talk, you traitor!"

He couldn't talk, because he didn't have any information. He looked up and stared at Warpath defiantly.

"I'm not a traitor." He restated. Warpath smiled cruelly.

"You just keep telling yourself that." He sneered.

* * *

Wasp sat, hunched over in a corner of his cell. How long had it been? At least a hundred stellarcycles, he assumed. You lost track of time easily. It was dark, and he heard the occasional oil drip from down the hall. And yet he had become used to this setting. That didn't mean he at all enjoyed it.

He was placed in the highest security cell in the entire stockade, or so Warpath said. No other cell was nearby. He could hear no voices of fellow prisoners. It was an isolation that was hard to bear. Nor was he allowed out, even for exercise. They assured him, however, that once he gave up the information he would be granted more freedom. For him, this meant he was stuck.

His cell was small and completely bare. Not even a slab of sheet metal to lie down during stasis naps. There wasn't any windows either. It was large enough to pace around a bit, which allowed him to keep up his strength. He had to stay fit. Every stellarcycle or so Warpath brought him in for another one of his…interrogations. He wouldn't be able to survive them in a weak state. Sure, some medbots patched him up a bit every time, but it was still a dangerous situation and he wanted to be prepared.

He laid his head back in a dent on the wall behind him. That had come from his first few orbital cycles in the cell. Angry and desperate, he had taken out his frustration on his cell. He even tried to escape. He was rewarded for his efforts by stasis cuffs and the removal of his rations. It was then he knew that he had to do what they wanted in order to survive long enough to prove his innocence.

There was a rap on the bars of his cell. Wasp looked up and frowned. It was his 'delivery-bot' as he had dubbed him. The kid had told him his name but Wasp had not taken notice and forgot quickly. He was rather young, and claimed to be an Elite Guard Academy washout. He was talkative as well, but that wasn't what annoyed Wasp. He took the effort to make his sentences _rhyme_. Like he was trying to turn conversation into song.

The `bot smiled when he saw Wasp and energetically shoved his energon cubes and mug of diluted oil through the transfer chute.

"Here's your rations for today. If you do wrong they go away!" He informed. Wasp wanted to sarcastically tell him that he already knew this, but decided against it. He wasn't in the mood.

Wasp grabbed his energon cubes and shoved them in his mouth. They were bland and tasteless, but they kept him online. Then he went for his mug. His servos slipped around it and it smashed. Wasp watched as the pieces flew to the ground around the cell. The kid watched as well, a look of shock on his faceplate.

"Slag…" Wasp muttered.

"Oh no, you dropped you oil. Let me get you another so your appetite won't spoil." He cried, running quickly down the hall.

Wasp sighed. He didn't really want the kid to come back. He just wanted to be alone. He wanted…to be free. But that wasn't going to happen. It was injustice. Complete, utter injustice. And it was Bumblebee's fault! He shouldn't be here. He should be in the Elite Guard. He should be a Prime by now! But no. No. NO!!

This was a normal chain of thoughts that Wasp went through, but this time he had an object to extract his wrath on. He snatched up a shard of the mug and peered at it. It was dull. He started to sharpen it on the wall. This was his chance to get out. He wasn't going to go along with this wrong anymore. He was innocent, and he was escaping.

The young `bot ran back to his cell, a new mug of oil clutched in his servos.

"Here is your new cup, now its time to drink it up-" He stopped when he saw Wasp approaching the bars. He had to do it now. No doubt the kid had an access card on him.

"Drink this!" He cried, thrusting his weapon in the `bot's chestplate with all the strength he had. He assumed this was where his sparkchamber was located.

The kid's viz scanners widened in pain and he dropped the mug that was in his servos. His stabilizing servos wobbled and he fell over, his structure supported into a sitting position because of the bars of his cell. Energon freely spilled from the gash in his chestplate, mixing with the oil that was now covering the ground. He tried to speak, but all that came out was senseless garble. Then his orange shell slowly turned a sickening shade of grey.

Wasp stood over him through the bars, breathing in heavily. He had done it. He had offlined the annoying `bot. A mix of horror and pride washed over his processor. Something in his spark told him this was wrong; Autobots don't offline other Autobots. But something else told him that the ends justified the means. He was going to be free.

He rustled on the ground around the offline `bot and found the access card. He twisted his servo around and swiped it. As the bars to the cell disintegrated before his viz scanners, hope filled his spark. He was really getting out. Wasp stared in contempt at the offline `bot and stepped over him. Then, as quickly as he was in the hallway, he transformed into vehicle mode and flew out.

Adrenaline coursed through his structure. He was almost there. The entrance had to be soon. He passed several frightened security guards who did nothing but step back when they saw him. None dared try to stop the evil Decepticon. For once, Wasp was thankful for his false reputation. It was getting him to his freedom. Kind of ironic.

His hopes were cut off quickly when a door shut before him. He skidded to a halt. No. This couldn't be happening. He was so close! He was going to make it! Wasp clenched his servos into fists. He wouldn't let some door stop him. He backed up and kicked his engine on full speed. He would need all his strength. All his speed. All his power to make this work. Sirens had filled the stockade's walls, and he could hear steps coming toward him. He had to do it now, or forever wish he had.

He released his brakes, and shot forward like a bullet. As soon as he hit the door he knew he made a mistake. Instead of breaking through like he had hoped he would he careened off it and slammed into the wall adjacent to it. Something smashed inside of him, and he cried out, unconsciously reverting to robot mode. Somebot…somebot just hit him when he reached the wall! Wasp lay there, sprawled out on the floor, his vision slowly fading. The last thing he heard was a voice.

"Nice try, traitor."

* * *

Wasp moaned to himself as light filled his viz scanners. No. No light. It was burning him. He tried to move his servos to cover them, but surprisingly found he was unable to. He was unable to move any part of his structure, actually. His fluids ran cold. He had only felt this feeling once before; when he had stasis cuffs on.

Slowly, he opened his viz scanners fully. It was then he knew the reason for the painful light. He was in a room that was completely white, the light reflecting and becoming immensely brighter. It took awhile for him to adjust, but he finally could see without blinking a thousand times per nanoclick.

Wasp knew he was lying on the ground, or a metal sheet perhaps, since he was looking at the ceiling. He tried to turn his head and found that this was also impossible. But he definitely didn't have stasis cuffs on. Stasis cuffs create a chill located directly on your servos where they were attached. No, this was a chill that affect his entire structure.

He had an enormous processorache, and he groggily attempted to remember why he was here. Oh yeah. With a flash, memories of his offlining the `bot and trying to escape flew through his processor. And then he had gotten caught. Caught by…

"I bet you feel really good right now, don't you?" Wasp almost yelped. Warpath! He heard him walking over and cringed as the red `bot loomed menacingly over him.

"What…do you mean?"

"Look at this," He grabbed Wasp's servo and painfully lifted it up so he could see. A tube was connected to it and was running fluids into his structure, "You volunteered yourself to be the first one to try this baby out. The medbots said it was like stasis being pumped into you. Looks like its working. Of course, you being the testbot and all, well…I don't know if it has any side-effects" Wasp noticed his tone was more serious.

His processorache worsened as Warpath talked. It was getting harder to concentrate. Harder to reason.

"I would beat your sorry structure up until you were in permanent stasis, but I'm not allowed to use POW force anymore." He gritted his teeth, "They blame me for your actions. They think it's my blasted fault that…that you offlined Wheelie."

Ah yes. That had been the `bot's name. Wasp involuntarily found himself smiling. Something in his processor kept bringing him back to that kid's faceplate. His expression when he forcefully extinguished his spark. He remembered feeling slight remorse, but he didn't anymore. It felt good, the power to destroy so easily. He wanted to do it again. Except this time, he wanted that expression to be on Bumblebee's faceplate...

Before he knew what happened, Warpath had taken a hold of his neck. He was going to strangle him.

"You liked that, huh? You liked offlining him? Did it give you the kicks? Is that what you do for fun!? Well, you know what? This only proves further that you are a wretched, slagged Decepticon! I'm going to make sure you rot in this stockade if it's the last thing I do! You will never escape by any help of an Autobot. Nor will you be proven innocent. You are stuck here with me forever!" He screamed into Wasp's faceplate. He tightened his grip for a nanoclick and then released, as if reminding him he was still in control.

"But I'm not a Decepticon." Wasp croaked. He instantly regretted it. Warpath lifted his servo to pound him into the floor, but then stopped.

"Are you really that stupid? We _know_ you are the traitor. You just have to accept it now. Just say aloud 'Wasp is a traitor'. Maybe then you'll get the idea through your thick processor." He said, and then he walked out, not before grumbling, "FWAM!", as he slammed the door.

Wasp was thankful that he was gone, but it was as if the `bot was still in the room. His looming presence made him afraid. The way his servos threatened to crush every part of him. He may be gone for now, but he promised he would be back.

And his message…that he was stuck here. Forever. Wasp felt stupid. He should've waited a bit longer, let them know he was innocent before pulling a stunt like that. _No!_ Something else screamed in his processor. It wasn't his own voice. It was higher pitched, and sounded a bit desperate. _Wasp needed to offline that `bot. Wasp needed to start his revenge._

Revenge? But that `bot had never done anything more than annoy him. He wouldn't have offlined Bumblebee if he was just annoying.

_All of the Autobots did this to Wasp, not just Bumblebot. None of them believed Wasp. Not even Ironbot believe Wasp. They say Wasp is a traitor. _

Wasp didn't understand what was happening. He began to feel dizzy as the voice continued.

_Remember the feeling of power? Wasp can do whatever Wasp wants. Now Wasp knows he can have Wasp's revenge on Bumblebot. _

Without warning the images of Wheelie's shell returned to his processor. The emotions he had after plunging the shard into his sparkchamber. No…guilt crept up again. He shouldn't have enjoyed that at all. He wanted to be an Autobot. Autobots don't do that.

_They will never let Wasp be an Autobot now. Wasp has done too much._

Wasp had had it. He knew if anybot was in there he had to know.

"Who are you?" He cried to the voice. There was the sound of small laughter.

_Wasp is Wasp._

Those words chilled Wasp worse than the stasis fluids. How could this…_thing_ possibly be himself? He wouldn't let himself become that. Not a monster.

_But Wasp has already become Wasp. Wasp just needs to accept it, like Warbot says._

No. No!! He wouldn't! He decided to use this against the voice, and he began to talk aloud, trying to drown out the voice. He used Warpath's advice, but twisted it around for his own good.

"I'm not a traitor. I'm not a traitor."

_Wasp knows that._

"I'm not a traitor."

_What about righting wrongs done to Wasp? What about the injustice?_

"I'm not a traitor!"

_What about _Bumblebot_?_

Wasp froze. Bumblebee…revenge. The thoughts were tantalizing. It was all his fault he was here. He would have been thrown into any of these situations. He wouldn't have been accused as a traitor. He would have fulfilled his dreams. Joined the Elite Guard. Not be despised by them.

Yes…yes. Nothing else mattered anymore. He wasn't going to get out anyways. He might as well focus his energon on figuring out the perfect way to extract his revenge on his enemy.

_Very good Wasp…_

Wasp sighed and let himself succumb to the will of the voice. His viz scanners burned, and he clamped them shut. Then they opened, seeing the room in a different light.

"Wasp…not a traitor."

* * *

**Woah. Kinda creepy. I decided that the expieremental stasis stuff kinda helped accelerate Wasp's insaness. Because if I was truly writing every instance of him slowly going insane I would go insane myself XD His 'seeing things in a different light' refers to his eyes changing from Blue to Purple.**

**I have only seen 2 G-1 episodes in my LIFE. One because Blurr was in it. The other because Warpath was in it. I researched him thoroughly in order to write him, though I found that his Animated character was A LOT different than his G-1. He reminds me of Christian Bale as Batman. Really creepy. It was hard to write in the onomotopeias and make him sound serious...so he didn't say them a lot, sorry XP I figured he would be a good torture guy, since he was all big and mean to Prowl and threatened him a lot in the flashbacks. **

**Then there was Wheelie. Derrick J. Wyatt said he wanted to bring him into Animated, and I think he is a kinda cool character. Super annoying, even more annoying than Blurr, but cool. I also found on then internet that he isn't exactly the favorite character...so I figured not too many people would be upset if I killed him. I'm upset that I killed him, but someone had to die. So I chose him XD**

**Ack. I really want to write a Starscream oneshot, a Blitzwing oneshot, and another Jettwins oneshot. Hopefully I'll get more ideas after the finale. I...have a good feeling I'll have an idea for a Prowl one too, but I don't want to spoil anyone with a rumor I heard (WHICH BETTER NOT BE TRUE!!!!!!!!!). **

**Okay, well, thanks for reading. PLease review!**


End file.
